


Meet the suous

by Amaoren



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Akira is a Suou, FlowerchildAU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Meet the Robinsons (2007) References, akira would have been caled tatsumi or something if jun hadnt stopped tatsuya, because akira has inherited tatsuyas dumbassery, but with some nyarlathotep x yaldabaoth time fuckery, tatsuya is good at emotions tm, the phantom thieves are called gas chamber, yusuke and jun solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaoren/pseuds/Amaoren
Summary: Tatsuya and co magically end up in mementos and get on amazing with the phantom thieves!!1!!or they fight in the first five seconds of knowing eachother.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Hey Nyarlathotep, Nice binder!

It had been a regular trip to mementos.

Everything had been as normal as it could in a physical embodiment of the collective unconcious that had spawned and disfigured the tube below Shibuya. Same old shadows trying to kill them, and same old faint feeling of being watched that Akira had never shaken, not even after constant revisiting of the labyrinth. They had come here with Akechi to take care of some requests, make sure he trusted them before he shot Akira's brains out in two weeks.

But then Morgana had randomly transformed back into a cat, and couldn't return to bus form. And Akira, clearly overwhelmed with taking care of everyones emotional issues, dealing with the yakuza, babysitting a kid he met at the arcade, making sure his grades didnt drop, working his six part time jobs and making sure the phantom thieves worked in synch to reform society, forgot to grab a Goho-M. Which meant walking all the way up from floor number n.

A slightly off kilter, but nothing Akira couldn't handle trip to mementos.

Until Yusuke decided to wander off in the name of art, with Akira accompanying him whilst the other thieves went on ahead, effectively stranding them in the lonely darkness of the subway.

* * *

"... Joker, are you sure it's okay to split off from the rest of Gas Chamber?" Yusuke had asked, far too late, after their third or fourth fork in the road.

"Mhm. If we need them or they need us, we can always contact them through Prometheus." He answered, fiddling with his dagger. "God, dad would kill me if he knew what I've been up to during probation."

Yusuke's attention shifted, curious eyes abandoning the boney walls which Akira could swear pulsated, even if ever so slightly. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak about your father, even though we've been companions for months."

"Well, there wasn't really a moment, and even if there had been, my parents aren't exactly abusive, absent or dead like the rest of the thieves. It never felt proper, and it didn't need to be said," Akira said, pushing his mask up, away from his face, eyes unobscured and vulnerable. Yusuke followed his example.

"You have a moment right now, if you wish. Even if it didn't need to be said, you may have wanted to say it anyway," Yusuke almost whispered, lightly stroking his knuckles on Akira's cheek.

"Thank you, fox." He leaned into the hand and lightly sighed, before continuing, "Dad... used to be a Police Detetctive, Just like my Uncle. He quit when I was five or so, and now he's a mechanic." Akira paused, and sat down, back to back with a cold iron door. He patted the ground next to him, where Yusuke sat. "He has a small shop near our house in Sumaru, where he fixes up and makes custom motorbikes. Papa, on the other hand, is a florist and a private tutor. I think they were childhood sweethearts, at least I think thats what Uncle Eikichi said once."

"You have two fathers? That means they're..."

"Yeah. They're like us."

"But why would your father be angry at you being a phantom thief?"

Akira deadpanned towards his boyfriend. "Fox. My dad is an ex-cop. My dad is a dad. What parent wouldn't be angry?"

Yusuke opened his mouth, and then closed it. He repeated his fish face a few times, as if in some bizzare comedy sketch, and settled in slightly parted lips. Akira chuckled, and pressed his lips softly to Yusuke's. "Come on, lets head back to the others. We've spent so much time here that they've probably made it back to the entrance."

Yusuke nodded, and as they both stood up and fixed their masks in case of any shadows, a scream echoed through the halls. Not a second later, a panicked Futaba had contacted them.

"Guys! Quick- meet up -ith us at the n-thwest room! There are oth- sona- users!"

The two thieves bolted towards their destination, tightly clutching at their weapons, ignoring any shadows. Beneath Akira's skin, Arséne roared, all his personas angry and hot, annoyed that this had actually happened. He was meant to be the leader. He was meant to make sure all his friends were safe.

* * *

"Arséne, Eigaon!" Screamed Akira, throwing himself at the boy with the auburn hair in front of Futaba. He had turned around and was fast enough to narrowly dodge it. Not fast enough to dodge the small cut Akira left on his cheek. "Fox, take care of Noir, Panther and Crow! I'll defend Oracle, Queen, Skull and Mona!"

"Roger that, Joker!" Said Yusuke, and with that, the six foreign attackers almost simultaneously flinched and froze, all their attention on Akira.

"J-Joker!?" A blonde girl gasped loudly. She wore a school uniform vaguely familiar to Akira and boxing gloves, but that wasn't important to him. It was lightyears away, and making sure everyone was safe took priority.

"Why did you attack us!?" He growled, ripping off his mask in warning. "Arsén-"

"Apollo!" The auburn haired boy yelled, blue light surrounding him, parallel to Akiras blue flames. "Now listen here, Joker- _kun_. You're going to answer our questions first. Where are we."

Akira scanned the room. behind him are his allies, frozen and downed through elemental weaknesses. With only him and Yusuke, the chances were slim for the two of them to defeat five persona users. Akira replaced his mask, Arséne fading away in blue flames.

"We're in mementos. I have my own questions, mr Hey-lets-attack-random-people-in-an-unfamilliar situation. Who are you all."

The guy in the black uniform turned around, and once recieving enough reluctant nods, dismissed his persona too. "I'm Tatsuya Suou."

Akira laughed, almost doubling over. "Ahaha, no, you're not. Don't fucking lie, or I will destroy you-"

"I highly doubt that, if we beat your friends with this amount of ease-"

Akira saw red, and leapt towards Tatsuya (He can't be him, he's-), bullets fired from his gun. Tatsuya(?) jumped back, tripping over his own feet, before grabbing his katana and blocking Akira's dagger. "And whats that bullshit with me not being able to be me, huh!?" He pushed the frizzy haired boy back, before attacking with a series of slashes which Akira parried.

"Chinyan, that's enough!"

... Chinyan?

"Come on Ta-chan, J... Joker"

... Ta-chan?

"Tatsuya-kun, please, let's talk it out, you too Joker-kun!"

"Come on Tacchi, listen to Big sis and me!"

Tacchi!?

Evidently, the yelling directed at Tatsuya had distracted Akira more, because that's how Akira, gasping for air, ended up laying pinned to the mementos floor by Tatsuya Suou, who also looked pretty tired, and His companions faintly yelling his codename. At least Fox had listened to him and healed them enough to be able to put up a bit of a fight. Before he knew it, Tatsuya ripped off his mask, and Akira's blood suddenly turned cold. He shook and silently mouthed no as his mask was thrown out of his reach.

"Who are you, Joker."

"You won't believe it."

"Try me. Rumours are becoming real and last week I watched Hitler float out of a spaceship after we exorcised my boyfriend."

"Oh, uh, wow. Sounds rough."

"Cut the bullshit and tell me your name."

"... before I do, show me your zippo lighter. The one you swapped with P- Jun. He got your watch, didn't he?"

"What...? How did you know?"

"Oh shit. It's like I thought? Well, uh...

I'm... Akira Suou. Nice to meet you, young dad?"

Akira proceeded to do awkward jazz hands, pinned under Tatsuya, katana threatening to cut his throat.


	2. Ra Ra Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of dialgue heavy  
> good luck yall

"Akira... Suou?" Tatsuya got off of Akira, sheathing the blade absently. Akira sat up, and automatically grabbed the mask that had been carelessly tossed aside. The other strangers, which Akira now registered as his aunts and uncles in old school uniforms and... whatever Aunt Maya was wearing. "But that's not possible!? I have a boyfriend?" Tatsuya began to panic, his voice slightly shrill as he went to... Jun... to brace himself. Akira decided this was a good time to stand up.

"Panther, can you heal me up?" He sighed, as Ann took out some medi-kits from Takemi and tossed them to him.

"Hey, Joker, why did you never mention your parents were persona users?" Makoto hissed, as the phantom thieves huddled opposite to the foreign users. "And why are they here? As teenagers?" She glared at Akira, who was avoiding her gaze while healing himself.

"I didn't know. They never mentioned anything like personas, and until a few months back it wouldn't have been a priority to be like "Oh gosh golly hi dads! Do you have giant demons emerge from your hearts and use them to fight?" Its not really a common question," he angrily whispered, glancing to the other persona users, who were staring at them. "Well, I'm going to go talk to the young and apparently highly impulsive version of my dads and their friends. Wish me luck!"

A few annoyed, hushed cries of Joker fell on deaf ears as Akira took off his mask and stayed a distance away from Tatsuya and co. "Hello, Akira here. Though you probably know who I am. So. You're my dad. But you're really, really young for some reason?"

Tatsuya took a deep breath, and walked up, despite his own teammates advising against it. "Let's say I am your dad. Who... Who's the mother?"

"There isn't one. I'm the adopted child of Tatsuya Suou and Jun Kurosu. You arrested my birth parents during a drug bust when I was four, and found me malnourished. You decided to adopt me, even though Uncle Katsuya was against it at first."

"Me and Tacchi stay... together?" Jun stepped out, taking hold of Tatsuya's hand, "and we... Have a son?"

"Hey, papa." Akira smiled, avoiding eye contact with Jun. "Hi, Aunt Lisa, Aunt Maya and Uncle Eikichi." he gulped down his nervousness, and felt someone wrap an arm around him. He looked up to see Yusuke. He grabbed hold of his blue gloved hand, and tightly held it.

Ginko stepped forward, stance defensive. "Ok so you may be chinyans kid. And I don't see why you would lie. But why are you wearing that... Magician looking outfit? A-And what's up with the rest of you, are you some weird sort of thugs?"

"Hehe, maybe Skull."

"Shut it, cat!"

"Not a cat! Anyway... We are phantom thieves, those who stylishly steal hearts, and lead by our fearless leader, Joker!"

The Sumaru gang had collectively flinched again, with Tatsuya's grip on Jun's hand tightening. "Why... Why would you use that name... If we are your fathers?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? I'm the only wildcard user on the team, and thats what the Joker is, isn't it? A wildcard." Akira said, confused.

Tatsuya and Jun looked at eachother, a mix of anger, sadness and confusion. "Does that mean... We never told you about the Joker game? Or Joker?"

Akira shook his head, and noticed in the corner of his eye Ann and Ginko talking to eachother, even if awkwardly and avoidantly. Haru and Maya also had engaged in polite, distant conversation. And then there was Ryuji and Michel, loudly laughing and borderline hugging. Makoto, Akechi, Morgana and Futaba kept their distance, the ginger girl crouching and hugging Morgana who, for once, didn't seem to mind.

"We should probably get out of here before any shadows attack us." Yusuke said, uncoiling himself from Akira, and walking over to Morgana. Akira nodded, and turned back to his parents.

"Let's leave mementos, and talk more in a safe location. I know a place." Said Akira outstretching his hand to reveal the mona bus, which the thieves were already entering. "Queen, are you driving!?"

"Yes! You can get in the back with your dads!" Makoto yelled, slamming the door.

"Well, lets uh, leave mementos."

* * *

"Ok, Akira, but I'm confused. Why would I ever let you be a Phantom Thief?" Jun said, sipping on his coffee across the booth from Akira. Unsuprisingly, they had taken the train back to Yongen, with Sojiro greeting the new guests. "I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to have to deal with demons or Personas. Its dangerous, and I don't think, even at age sixteen, I would let my future son parade in peoples hearts."

"Well... About that!" Akira awkwardly chuckled, and looked at his coffee like the most interesting thing in the world. God, this had already been hard enough with Sojiro and Futaba. He looked for some support from the man behind the counter, who glanced at him and shrugged dismissively. _T_ _raitor,_ Akira thought, turning back to the gaze of his young parents. "I, uh, you know uh-"

"We don't know, do we?" Said Tatsuya, catching Akira off guard.

"Not exactly? You know I'm in a humanitarian group who helps rehabilitate people with issues?"

"You lied!?" Jun exclaimed, "You're going to be in deep shit when I find out."

"I know." Akira solemnly agreed, "Especially when both you and dad find out. Though you weren't all that mad when I got arrested?"

"But that's a different situation. You weren't at fault." Jun paused. "Do... Do you know who made you come here? Who sued you?"

Akira nodded. "I can't tell you right now though. Please trust me." He looked desperately at his parents.

"Why would a trust a thief?" Tatsuya asked.

Akira smirked. "Because I'm an honest one. Anyway, lovely chat, need to go help Sojiro now, we don't usually get this many customers." He left his blazer in the booth and sped off to grab an apron and wash dirty cups, "accidentally" splashing Morgana with water and making small talk with the other users.

"Tacchi... should we tell them?"

"I don't know. I don't know how we would tell them."

"Through his phone, perhaps?"

Tatsuya and Jun both nodded, and sat back to drink the coffee


End file.
